Psyclectics
Go back to Main Page Here you can share your Psycle files, for other people to use for their own purposes and vice versa. Currently link redirection on wikia seems to be broken on Wikia (with Chrome and Firefox), so better just copy-paste the url (not the right click - copy address thing!) Advice (by sourcerror): Use the Internet Archive ( www.archive.org ) for file hosting, as it ... 1, won't trigger the spamfilter (linkspam) 2, isn't likely to go away (it has been online since 1996, and has wealthy supporters) 3, has an opensourcy culture Rules 1. When you improve a song, share it here adding it to the psy files list! 2. Psy files must be contained in a .zip file with a small text file explaining the file's history (add to it when you modify the song). Don't delete any of the original file links, just add the link to your version below it. 3. Take care of copyright issues when using commercial elements. Files accessible here will be placed in a specific license mode. Note: This site doesn't host songs. You have to upload them to another site and put the link here. Song List • Song 1 stage 0: Title "Dub test", version: ToX.0: http://membres.lycos.fr/zbouboutchi/Dub%20test.zip (sorry for the link .. Lycos doesn't want direct download from sourceforge >_< they suck ! ) • Song 2 stage 0: Title "Vinyl Chloride", version: ToX.0: http://membres.lycos.fr/zbouboutchi/Vinyl%20Chloride.zip ("I promise I will buy a good hosting for my psy files" x1000 on the black board !) • Song 3 stage 0: Title "BreadFan? remix", version: Sartorius.0: http://www.sartorius.nm.ru/breadfan.zip (Remix of Metallica's cover, i'm too lazy to finish it !) • Song 3 stage 1: Title "Breadfan Remix", version: Sartorius-Scuba.1: (broken link, which triggered the wiki's spam filter as well) (Shortened the intro, replaced the riff sample with a manual riff and added some extra stuff at the end. Non-native VST used: PolyIBlit) • Song 4 stage 0: Title (working title) "Semi rock/Tucc" version: sourcerror; listen to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLRI21xHXWM sources: http://www.archive.org/details/SemiRock Example List • Song 0 stage 0: Title "Any title", version: Hobbit.0: The link to zip file • Song 0 stage 1: Title "Any title", version: Hobbit-Toto.1: The link to zip file • Song 0 stage 1: Title "Any title who has changed", version: Hobbit-John.1: The link ... • Song 0 stage 1: Title "Any title", version: Hobbit-Clarion.1: I really must continue to say this ?? • Song 0 stage 2: Title "Any title", version: Toto-Siegfrid.2: ... • Song 0 stage 2: Title "Living Title", version: Clarion-Toto.2: ( Toto wanted to continue his work after Clarion's one ) • Song 0 stage 3: Title "Any title", version: John-Toto.3: (He found John's work interresting to ;) • Song 0 stage 4: Title "FBI Wonders", version: Toto.Gary.4: (A new hook !) • Song 0 stage 4: Title "Where's Fox Mulder ??", version: Toto.Fox.4: (I knew it !!) The text file that is included in the zip must contain the file's history, in the above format. Legal Issues We are currently searching about a license regime to surround this activity with a minimal protection (but a liberty to use this work out of this page). Law aspects are important because of licensed contents, like samples or commercial VSTs. We are currently thinking about this and we are sorry if some contents do not completely take care of copyright for the moment. This is our primary goal to make this area lawful. CreativeCommons - Attribution - ShareAlike is similar to GNU GPL as it does not discriminate against commerrcial uses is fair but requires that derivatives are released under a compatible license which serves to deter more greedy proprietary uses. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/